


Apple Picking Day

by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation



Series: Days and Nights with the Gaang [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Azula (Avatar), Uncle Iroh - Freeform, brother sister bonding, fall activities, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation
Summary: The Gaang goes apple picking. Apples are thrown, bad jokes are made, and fun is had by all.~All works in the series, while within the same universe, can be understood and enjoyed as standalone fics!
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Suki (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Days and Nights with the Gaang [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787380
Comments: 46
Kudos: 274





	Apple Picking Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I loved y’all, so you can have another Azula POV fic as a treat.
> 
> Also, hello Sokka and Azula friendship! Definition of started from the bottom now we here.
> 
> Oh lordy, this one is gonna be long.
> 
> Real talk, apple cider doughnuts are my kryptonite. I can down so many of those bad boys.

For reasons unknown to even herself, Azula had agreed to go apple picking with the group. 

Sokka had invited her to go along at a recent Taco Night (™) somewhat unceremoniously. He had been in the middle of eating a taco when he abruptly looked over at her and said, with his mouth full of food, “Hey.” She had flicked a chip at him in response while Zuko glared him down and muttered about table manners. “Sorry,” he continued after swallowing his food. “Was wondering if you would like to go apple picking with us and the others in a couple weeks?”

She scoffed, she had been having a bit of a rough day and was by now far more comfortable being her full self around the group, which explained why she answered the way she did. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because it’ll be fun,” he wheedled, making a puppy dog face at her.

“What part of grubbing around on the ground for apples sounds like something I would find fun?” she snarked back.

“Okay, seriously, I know you guys grew up like, rich and cut off from the lowly workings of the plebeian classes, but how do you think apple picking works? How do you think apples grow? I need you to answer this for me now.” Sokka tilted his head to the side and looked back and forth between the siblings in mock concern.

Azula furrowed her brow. “Aren’t apple trees… tall?” she asked hesitantly, instantly regretting speaking when she saw the delighted look on Sokka’s face. “Oh, shut the fuck up!” she snarled, throwing a tortilla chip at Sokka from across the table.

He picked it up from the table and ate it happily. “Cool! Thanks for the chip!”

She desperately turned to her brother, “A little help here Zuzu?”

Zuko just held up his hands, miming helplessness. “I don’t think so. This is far more amusing to watch and not be involved in. Besides, I know how apples work.”

Azula rolled her eyes, and sat back in her chair with a huff. Sokka grinned, and exchanged a conspiratorial look with Zuko. “This is exactly why you need to come with!” he announced. “So you can be educated in the way of apples and how they grow.” He took another bite of his taco. “Besides,” he continued, “there’s other stuff to do at the orchard besides picking apples. Like shopping. And alcohol.”

“Why didn’t you lead with that?” Azula asked, perking up.

Sokka shrugged. “It was funnier this way.” That earned him another chip to the face courtesy of Azula. He pouted, turning to whine to Zuko. “That hurt, your sister is being mean to me.”

“I know sweetie,” Zuko said with mock concern. “Do you want me to kiss it better?” Sokka nodded eagerly and Zuko leaned over to comply while Azula made gagging noises in the background.

“Stop being gross before I regurgitate my tacos,” she complained. They flipped her off in unison, now firmly attached at the mouth. “This better not be how the entire day of apple picking goes,” she grumbled.

* * *

The day of apple picking dawned, and the group headed out for the orchard at around eleven in the morning. Azula was getting a ride with Sokka, Zuko, and Suki. Katara, Aang, and Toph were taking another car there. 

Sokka’s car pulled up into the driveway of her house, and Azula got into the backseat next to Suki, directly behind where Zuko sat in the passenger seat. “Hello loyal subjects,” she joked as she settled herself in the car. Sokka pulled the car out of the driveway and they started off down the road.

“Hi!” Suki smiled brightly at her, looking up briefly before turning her attention back to her phone. She seemed very invested in typing something out. “You prepared?”

Azula gave a puzzled look. “For apple picking? I wasn’t aware that was something that required extensive preparation for.”

Zuko chuckled from the front seat. “I didn’t warn her. Thought it would be more… fun this way.” Azula did not like the tone of his voice or the smirk she could see on his face in the reflection from the window.

“What does that mean?” she demanded, whipping her head around to look at the others in the car. Neither Zuko nor Suki met her gaze, but Sokka turned around slightly to flash Azula a grin.

“Okay, I really don’t like the way he’s smiling at me,” she said apprehensively.

“Yeah,” Suki drawled from the seat next to Azula without looking up from her phone, “You shouldn’t. Sokka is kind of a maniac when it comes to driving.” She flushed a bit then, looking anxiously up at where Zuko sat in the passenger seat. Zuko noticeably stiffened at her choice of words.

Azula smirked, immediately sensing the newfound tension in the car. “Oh, would everyone relax? Sheesh, you pair the words ‘maniac’ with ‘car’ and suddenly everyone’s worried about the crazy girl in the backseat!” Sokka awkwardly cleared his throat. “Besides,” she continued, “I only set a car on fire once.” Seeing the dubious looks exchanged by the others she added with an eye roll, “I promise you can talk about Sokka’s poor driving habits without upsetting me! Now can we please get back to whatever it is we were doing before this conversation started?”

“Yes!” Sokka proclaimed cheerily, “let’s get back to that! Also, you may want to hold onto the Oh Shit handle.”

“What’s the Oh Shit handle?” Azula asked trepidatiously. Both Zuko and Suki were used to Sokka’s antics, and had already grabbed hold of the handles located above the windows on their doors with an air of resignation. Azula barely had time to take note of this and grab her own handle before Sokka took a turn extremely fast. “I think I’d like to ride with the others on the way back!” she yelped, earning chuckles from everyone else in the car.

Sokka pulled his face into an exaggerated pout. “Why does everyone always say that?”

* * *

After driving for about thirty minutes the group arrived at the apple orchard. They met up with Katara, Aang, and Toph and headed towards the entrance. As they were walking Azula turned around for a moment and was stunned by the view. Everywhere she looked there were rolling hills of trees with the most gorgeous fall foliage on full display. The sky was an almost too perfect blue, with a few fluffy white clouds dotting it. Azula hadn’t even realized she had stopped walking to look at it, caught up as she was. 

“Hey,” a voice came from behind her. She turned around a bit dazed to find Zuko looking at her with some concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said softly, turning back to look out over the view again. “It’s just… beautiful.” As she fully spun around to finally go into the orchard she was surprised to see Zuko had his phone out and pointed at her. 

He smiled. “Oh, I think that came out good,” he murmured, and flipped his phone for her to see what he was talking about. It was a picture of her, taken as she stared out over the landscape. She looks soft and peaceful, so different from the normally severe expressions she has in other pictures. “Come on,” he said, hooking his arm over her shoulders. “The others are waiting for us just inside the entrance.”

* * *

Once inside the group began meandering around the shopfront area of the orchard and debating what to do first.

“Lunch!” Sokka declared, to no one’s surprise.

“Uh, wrong bucko, cider tasting first,” Toph supplied forcefully. Azula had gotten to meet Toph at a recent Taco Night (™) and absolutely loved her no fucks given attitude. The feeling was mutual.

“Maybe we go into the main orchard for apple picking first? That way we don’t have to worry about it getting crowded with the afternoon rush,” Aang suggested.

“But then we would have to carry around the bags of apples with us for the rest of the time,” Suki pointed out.

“You’re right,” Aang said, “We should wait on the actual apple picking.”

“How about we have lunch, then go to cider tasting, then apple picking, and we finish up with looking around the shops? That sound good to everyone?” Katara asked.

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Zuko said.

“Me too,” Azula chimed in. 

The others nodded their agreement with this arrangement and they set off in the direction of the orchard cafe. They stood in there for a while, taking up way too much space and making way too much noise as they all debated what to order. Eventually though they managed to all place and receive their orders. 

Azula was one of the last to receive her order, along with Katara and Aang. She patiently waited with them as they gathered items such as straws, napkins, and ketchup from a small kiosk in the corner of the room. “Because you know none of the others remembered,” Katara said, and Azula had to agree with her there. 

Together the three of them walked out of the cafe and onto the deck that served as the dining area. The others had commandeered a corner of the deck, and had pushed a couple tables together in order to have room for everyone. Azula found herself sitting at the corner of the table, with Katara sitting next to her and Zuko across from her. 

They managed a few moments of silence, in which they all sat there enjoying their food, before the teasing that Azula had come to realize was a standard function within the group began. She didn’t pay too much attention right away, focused on her food as she was. Then Toph started in on one of Azula’s favorite pastimes, taunting Zuko and she simply had to join.

“So, Sparky,” Toph grinned, “it sure is a shame they didn’t have any options that include your favorite food, sour cream.”

Zuko groaned. “Am I ever gonna be able to live that down?”

“Nope!” Toph laughed, eating another french fry.

“Wait,” Zuko suddenly said, suspicious. “How did you even find out about that? You only recently started teasing me for it…” He side-eyed Sokka, who was sitting next to him. 

Sokka held up his hands in a gesture of innocence. “Hey, I know how she is, I certainly didn’t tell her.” Zuko’s eyes then slid menacingly towards the only other person who knew the entire story of him and sour cream at the table.

“Oh, come on now Zuzu,” Azula scoffed. “It was kinda adorable. Kinda pathetic too, but still kinda adorable.”

“Zuzu?” Toph cackled. “Why haven’t I been gifted with knowing about that nickname yet?”

“Shut up,” Zuko snapped at Toph down the table before turning his attention back to Azula. “Maybe I will make you go home in the other car.”

“Good, then I can share all the really good stories with Toph.”

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Toph piped up enthusiastically.

Zuko belatedly seemed to realize just how bad an idea that was. “Then again,” he said, “subjecting you to Sokka’s driving again would probably be a better punishment.” Sokka made an indignant noise through his mouthful of food. 

Zuko leaned back in his seat, tapping his finger on his chin, staring Azula down. “Or better yet, maybe I’ll tell Toph some fun stories I have about you from when we were kids…”

“You wouldn’t” Azula sneered.

“Try me,” Zuko responded. “Since you apparently like sharing stories about me and my relationship.”

“Hey! Show some fucking respect, I’m basically the entire reason you even have a relationship.”

“Not true!” Zuko exclaimed. “We would have gotten there ourselves.” He looked at the others for backup, but none was forthcoming. Aang held up his hand and rocked it back and forth in an ‘Eh, maybe?’ gesture. 

Azula smirked across at her brother, and grabbed some fries off of his plate. “Hey,” he protested weakly.

“Matchmaker’s fee,” she chirped, and popped a fry into her mouth. 

Soon enough the attention shifted onto something else, and Azula found herself staring out over the surrounding landscape again. The deck was elevated, and since the orchard itself was situated near the top of a hill she could see more rolling fields and forests from here. There were even a few scattered red barns dotting the landscape here and there. She sat like that for a moment, taking it all in. The beautiful view, crisp fall air, and her friend’s voices and laughter. Friends. _Friends._ Pulling herself back into the present she took a sip of her lemonade and joined back in the conversation.

* * *

They managed to make it through their cider tasting without incident, and set off to get in line for the main event: apple picking. Sokka had thrown an arm over Zuko’s shoulder, and Aang and Katara had their arms around each other’s waists as they walked. Not to be outdone by the couples on the outing, Suki had looped her arms through Toph’s and Azula’s. Azula had then joked about whether they should start skipping and singing ‘We’re off to see the wizard.” Toph had taken this joke a bit too seriously though, and that’s how they wound up getting dirty looks from some nearby families.

Now though they were at the front of the line, waiting to board the next tractor that would take them back to the designated apple picking area for the day. The tractor slowly pulled up, allowing the people who were exiting the orchard to unload from the trailer they sat on. It then moved forward, and the man in charge of crowd control for the line allowed them on, explaining some safety rules as they boarded. 

Since there were seven of them, they took up one whole side of the trailer just by themselves. Azula was between Suki and Aang. Sokka had insisted on sitting at the very end of the trailer, with only Zuko on one side of him. He said it was fun feeling like he might fall off. Azula wondered, not for the first time, why he was the way he was. 

“Does this thing even move fast enough for that to be a potential problem?” she muttered to Aang. He grinned back, but before he could answer the tractor and trailer set off. Azula was surprised to find herself slightly jerked to the side by the movement, and had to grab onto the ledge she was sitting on to steady herself. “Okay, so maybe,” she gulped.

Once she got used to the unexpected motion and bumpiness of the trails, Azula found herself really enjoying the ride. The movement of the trailer created a slight breeze, which was very pleasant with the sun shining down. The orderly rows of apple trees passed by, with occasional glimpses out into the surrounding landscape. It was all very calming, and Azula grinned.

It was unfortunately over before Azula felt she had gotten to fully enjoy it, and they were being ushered off of the trailer and handed bags to put their apples into. Azula kind of wished she could just ride around on the trailer all day, but shook herself and followed the others into the rows of trees.

“So, you just pick the apples you want off the trees?” she questioned Katara.

“Yep,” Katara said brightly. Her bag already had a couple shiny red apples sitting inside it.

“Or, you could do this with them,” Toph whispered conspiratorially, sliding up next to Azula. She then proceeded to pick up an apple that had fallen on the ground and throw it in Sokka’s direction. It would have missed, if not for him moving at the last moment to reach for an apple.

“Toph!” he yelled angrily. “I know that was you!”

“Who me?” Toph feigned confusion. “I’m blind, how am I supposed to be able to hit you with an apple?”

“I’m gonna get you for that,” he threatened, leaning down to pick up an apple. Before he could manage to throw it though Toph had already gotten ahold of another apple and lobbed it at him, missing slightly this time.

“Oh, could you stop throwing apples?” Zuko yelled halfheartedly, clearly trying to avoid causing more of a scene than was already happening. “We’re in public damn it!” 

Sokka slowly lowered his arm and dropped the apple he was holding. Once his boyfriend’s back was turned though he quickly scooped another apple off the ground and made to throw it. “No Sokka! Bad Sokka! Bad boyfriend!” Zuko was there again, forcing Sokka to drop the apple. He grumbled, something about boyfriends who acted like children, and tightly grasped Sokka’s free hand in his own and pulled him away from Toph into the next row of trees to pick apples from over there. Sokka stuck out his tongue at Toph as they went, which seemed silly to Azula since 1. Toph couldn’t see him, and 2. that wasn’t helping his case for him not being childish.

Giggling, Azula focused her attention back on the activity at hand: apple picking. She rapidly became determined to find the best, most perfect apples, and got very lost in her mission. She was only persuaded to leave when the others started complaining that she was taking too long, and they wanted to have enough time to take a leisurely visit to the shops before the orchard closed for the day. Besides, she knew her goal had been met. Her apples were the best apples.

* * *

The group finished up their day by looking through the shops. There was a wide variety of local merchandise available, from food items, to cooking utensils, to clothing, and more. Zuko had found a lovely set of mugs to get Uncle for his birthday, and Azula had pointed out a matching set of plates, which she then purchased as her gift for him. The siblings were quite pleased with their matching gifts, and were sure Uncle was going to love them.

After they had meandered around for a little while, Azula, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko decided to go get some of the fresh desserts the orchard offered. Katara and Aang were still looking around in the shop, trying to decide on some new items for their house. They waved the others off with a promise to join them outside soon.

Suki mentioned that the little food stand right near the entrance sold delicious apple fritters, so they went to get some. Sokka decided to see what was available in the little bakery since apple fritters weren’t really his thing. The remaining four quickly discovered that the apple fritters were a hot ticket item, and had to wait in a long line for their chance at ordering.

About fifteen minutes later Sokka ran up to where Toph, Suki, Azula, and Zuko were standing in line for apple fritters, clutching a paper bag to his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Oh my god, you guys,” he said, pulling a doughnut out of the bag and shoving it into his mouth. “These Apple cider doughnuts are the best!” Suki gave him a moderately disgusted look for talking with his mouth full. He swallowed the rest of the doughnut and continued his rant about the glory of the donuts. “Seriously! They’re better than sex!”

“Wow,” Toph cackled, elbowing Zuko in the side. “How does it feel being outperformed by food?”

Zuko instantly started turning red and Sokka started sputtering, but before either of them could say anything further Azula cut in. 

“Blegh,” she groused in disgust. “Brother, remember Toph, brother,” she said, gesturing between herself and Zuko.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Toph smirked.

Zuko rounded on Azula, eyes narrowed. “Like you don’t make strange and off putting comments about me and Sokka yourself.”

“That’s different.”

“How so?”

“It’s funny when I do it.”

“I beg to differ. It’s fucking traumatizing when you do it.”

“Huh,” Toph said, “I could make such a bad joke right now but I think I’ll spare the two of you out of the goodness of my heart.” Sokka looked at her alarmed.

“I don’t want to know,” he muttered, “I just don’t want to know.”

“Damn right.”

* * *

Azula, Toph, Suki, and Zuko had finally managed to get their apple fritters, and gone to sit on a nearby picnic bench with Sokka. As they devoured them they were rejoined by Aang and Katara, now laden with a few shopping bags. They stayed on the bench for a bit, talking and laughing, before it was decided that it was time to head home.

Suki elected to go back with Aang, Katara, and Toph, but Azula chose to take her chances again with Sokka and his driving. He didn’t say anything about it, but she could tell he was pleased she still wanted to ride back with him and Zuko. She also chose not to tell him that part of the reason she was going back with them was that without Suki there that meant she would be able to spread out in the backseat.

They didn’t speak too much on the way back, all of them exhausted and happy from the day’s excursion. Zuko was lightly dozing against the window, and the radio was playing softly in the background. Azula leaned back into her own seat, and looked out over the landscape yet again. This time the reds, oranges, and golds of the trees were even more vivid since the sun was beginning to set.

“Hey,” Sokka’s voice broke through her thoughts. “Did you have a good time today?” He locked eyes with her in the rearview mirror.

She smiled at him. “I did, thank you. I really, really did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Azula. She’s smart. She can compute complicated sums in her head at the drop of a hat, but does she know anything about how crops or farming works? Not a chance.
> 
> Don’t drive like Sokka kids. Sure, it’s kinda fun, but your dad will look at you as if he’s wondering where he went wrong and why you are like this. Definitely not speaking from personal experience. Nope, not at all.  
> (I know this is a joke and all, but I still want you to know that I am a perfectly safe driver who just takes turns a little too enthusiastically sometimes. Please don’t report me to anybody.)
> 
> I don’t know if anybody else refers to that handle above car doors as the Oh Shit handle, but the people in my life certainly do! We call it that because if you’re having to grab it you’re probably yelling “Oh shit!” at the same time.
> 
> Why am I like this? Zuko is taking candid pics of Azula and I’m not strong enough. My poor heart can’t take the cute sibling bonding, gah.
> 
> Kudos? Comments? I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living, my gratitude you’ll have.  
> ~  
> Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna! @miyuki-scourgeofthefirenation  
> I take fic requests, though I make no promises about timeliness in fulfilling them. Hit me up on Tumblr and we can talk about it. No NSFW. Don’t ask, it’s not gonna happen.  
> I upload for ATLA on Sundays!


End file.
